


Not All Guys

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I'm a sucker for angst followed by fluff, June has a lot of fears because she had a shitty childhood, best boyfriend of the year, but Dustin's here to clear things up, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: June learns about what it’s like to be in a healthy relationship, the hard way.OR, Dustin helps his girlfriend figure out her trust issues.AKA. June doesn’t understand what being in a relationship means and Dustin helps her understand.A one-shot based on previous story, You're Something' Else, featuring my OC, June.





	Not All Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!!  
> Honestly I don't know what this is.   
> Hope you enjoy it! Comment away :)

They’d been dating for a little over three months. It was December and everything seemed to be heightened due to the season. Both June and Dustin had recently celebrated their fifteenth birthdays and things seemed to be going well. Jazz band rehearsals were coming along and June was spending more and more time at Dustin’s house. Mrs. Henderson loved having her around and kept saying things like how great it was to have another girl around to keep her company. 

June kept trying to tell herself that things were good. She was lucky. Dustin loved her and she loved him and it was as simple as that. 

Only it wasn’t simple

It never was.

June had never seen a functioning relationship before in her life. Her own parents’ marriage had ended in a restraining order and her grandparents had both been unfaithful to each other. June didn’t understand what a real relationship meant. And most importantly, she didn’t understand what made a relationship work. She didn’t understand why Dustin loved her and she didn’t understand why he stayed with her. 

She was, to all intense and purposes, a hassle. What, with her mother driving her out of her own home every other night and her insecurities running wild at every turn… June didn’t understand why Dustin stayed with her. And the longer they stayed together, the more she feared he’d leave her. Leave her like her father did. Leave her like her grandparents did. Leave like seemingly everyone did. June was, fundamentally, scared. 

She came home one day and was shocked to find her mother, Angela, sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Usually she’d be passed out drunk on the couch or sleeping one off in her room. June wasn’t used to seeing her mother awake and only half ways through her bottle of gin. 

“You’re home late,” June’s mother muttered, not looking up from the newspaper. 

June stayed as far away from her as possible. “I had band practice.” 

“Right.” 

“Jazz band goes till 4:30,” June clarified in a small voice. 

“Jazz band,” Angela repeated the words with a smirk. “God, you’re so weird.” 

“Lots of people are in jazz band.”

“Suppose your boyfriend is too, then?” Angela paused for a moment to look up. She saw her daughter’s shocked expression and chuckled. “What? You don’t think I know about your little romance?” 

“I didn’t think you cared,” June mumbled, unsure of what to say. She wasn’t used to having a conversation with her mother. They usually just fought and argued. It usually ended in June running or diving for cover. 

“It’s that weird kid with the curly hair, right? Mrs. Jones said his name the other day when I had to go buy a pack of smokes.” 

June’s body froze in shock. She couldn’t read her mother’s expression at all. She was drunk, that much was obvious, but she wasn’t angry. She wasn’t wasted. “Dustin,” June said quietly. “His name is Dustin.” 

“Whatever,” Angela dismissed June’s words with a wave of her hand. “God knows what he sees in you. I guess you’re both freaks.” 

“He’s not a freak,” June tried to remain calm. She knew she was treading on thin ice. 

“Sure he is,” June’s mother smirked again. “You love the guy, don’t you?” 

June didn’t know what to say. She stayed standing in the corner of the kitchen and nodded weakly. “Yeah,” she looked down at her feet. “He loves me too.” 

“Jesus Christ…” 

“What?” June looked up again, confused. Her mother was laughing as she poured herself another drink. 

“You really think he loves you?” 

“Yeah,” June said firmly. “Yeah, I do. He told me so.” 

“Well, that’s bullshit. He’s just saying that so he can get into your pants. That’s all guys want after all. Tell me, you two slept together yet?” 

June’s eyes widened at her mother’s words. “N-no…”

“Well you better,” Angela looked up at her daughter. “Don’t be an idiot, June. He’s just gonna leave you if you don’t put out. If you don’t give him what he wants, he’ll lose interest. He’ll drop you.” 

“No he won’t,” June blinked rapidly. She hated how easy it was for her mother to get to her. 

“You don’t know that. Look at your father, look at your uncle Rick. Christ, look at my dad. They’re all the same. Men just want one thing and if they don’t get it, they’ll look elsewhere. Frankly, the way you look, I don’t have blame—“

“Shut up!” June shouted, cutting her mother off before she could continue. Tears were streaming down her face. “You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re talking about! Dustin loves me and— and— and he’s not interested in that. God, we only just turned fifteen, mom!”

June’s mother drank a sip of gin and placed the glass onto the table with a soft thud. “How do you know he won’t leave you? He wouldn’t be the first guy to drop a girl once he gets bored. Guys say they love girls all the time just to get what they want. You’re telling me your boyfriend is different from all of those guys? That somehow you managed to find the only guy around who doesn’t care about sex? Come off it, June. You know as well as I do that that’s a load of bullshit.” 

“I’m leaving,” June put her backpack on again and wiped her eyes. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

“Running away, huh? Yeah, that’ll work great. Going over to his place, are you? Trust me, June, he’s no different from the rest of them. If you want to keep him, you gotta give him what he wants.” 

“You’re wrong and I’m leaving.” 

“I can tell you’re scared, June. I’m your mother. I can tell you’re scared he’ll leave you.” 

“He won’t,” June turned to her mother a final time. “He won’t, because he loves me. He loves me and you’re wrong.” 

 

 

June approached the Henderson household with caution. It was just past dinner time and she knew Dustin would be home. She just didn’t want to worry him. 

June knocked on the door halfheartedly and took a deep breath as she heard footsteps approaching the door. 

Mrs. Henderson opened the door with a smile. “Oh hello June, darling. Dusty!” She called behind her as Tews purred in her arms. “Dusty! June’s here!” 

“Hi Mrs. Henderson,” June tried to smile back. 

“I’ve told you before, darling, call me Claudia. Is everything alright?” Mrs. Henderson asked, expression changing to one of concern when she noticed June’s red-rimmed eyes. 

“Fine, Mrs. Henderson. Just stressed out with school. You know, the Christmas concert’s coming up and midterms…” June’s voice trailed off when she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs from he basement. 

“Hey June!” Dustin called brightly, rushing to the front door. “You okay?” 

June frowned slightly, embarrassed that Dustin and his mom were so concerned about her. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“C’mon in. My mom’s just making chocolate pudding. I’m working on our science project. Wanna come downstairs and work on it with me?” 

“I’m mean, sure. If that’s okay?” June looked up at Mrs. Henderson who ushered the girl inside with a smile. 

“Perfectly alright. Stay as long as you want, darling. I just have to run to the store for some milk, but I’ll be back soon.” 

“Okay,” June replied as Dustin took her hand and tugged her towards the basement stairs. 

June registered Dustin rambling on about something to do with his jazz band solo and his science project as they headed downstairs, but June was too preoccupied to focus on his words. All she could think about was what her mother had said. Maybe she was right? Maybe Dustin did want _that_ and she was just being a tease. Maybe she aught to make it clear that she’d be willing to go that far if it meant he would never leave her. 

June glanced up at Dustin as he kept talking excitedly and realized she wouldn’t find a better moment any time soon. His mother was temporarily out which meant they were, for the first time in a long time, alone. 

“Dustin?” June stopped his rambling with a soft question. 

“Yeah?” he stared down at June, unsure of what to make of her expression. Her eyes were darker than usual and she seemed flushed. 

“Stop talking,” June mumbled as she hooked her hands around the back of Dustin’s neck, causing him to shudder. 

“What are you—“ 

_Oh._

Dustin felt his breath hitch and his stomach do a kind of summersault as June’s lips pressed against his own, firm and all encompassing. It felt nice, like it always did, only this time there was something else there. Something he had never felt before. Something more powerful and needy. 

Dustin felt June squirm against him, trying to get closer as they shuffled from beside the table to the couch, landing on the cushions a pile of limbs and light giggles. 

“June, I— _oh God,”_ Dustin tried to reason with himself but June’s lips had left his own, only to latch onto his neck, causing his brain to short circuit. Sure, they’d made out before, but never like this. Never so close. Never lying down so practically ever part of June was arching up against him as she pulled him up over her. He propped himself up with one arm, carefully not to crush her, and groaned as June’s lips trailed down the length of his neck to where his collar bone began at the collar of his T-shirt. He other hand did a kind of swipe down the side of June’s body to land on her waist. 

“Don’t stop,” June managed, panting as she finally pulling back slightly, only to reach up and kiss him again. 

Dustin groaned a kind of response as their tongues made contact and for a moment, he forgot all about reason. He forgot about the fact that his mother could walk in at any moment and ask if they wanted hot chocolate with their pudding. He forgot that they’d only been dating for a few months. All he could focus on was June’s lips and her hands working through his hair and the fact that he loved her so much, so much he could hardly contain himself. 

But then he felt June squirm underneath him, arching her back so their bodies practically completely touched, and Dustin regained his senses. 

Something wasn’t right. 

June seemed frantic, desperate for something. Something he was pretty sure she wasn’t ready for because they had only just talked about taking things slow. 

But this; this wasn’t taking things slow. June tried to pull Dustin closer to her body but he didn’t follow her. Instead, he pulled back ever so slightly. 

“June,” Dustin breathed her name. He looked down at her and frowned when he noticed a few tears fall down from her eyes. “Hey…” he brought a hand to wipe the tears away. “What’s going on? Did your mom hurt you again? Do you— do you wanna go see Hopper?” 

June shook her head, embarrassed. “No,” she tried to avoid eye contact. “it’s nothing like that.” 

“Then what is it? What’s this all about?” Dustin searched her eyes worriedly. 

“Isn’t this what you want?” June tried to kiss him again but he pulled back to sit with his back against the sofa, taking her with him so she had her head against his chest. 

“What?” Dustin’s eyes widened in shock. “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re a guy,” June said quietly, a few new tears leaking out from under hear closed eye lids. “Guys want _this.”_

Dustin shifted so he could face June and cup her face with his hands. “That’s not true.” 

“Where are you getting this from? I’m not all guys. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for and frankly, I’m not ready for it either. Sex…” he paused for a moment, blushing at the mention of the word. “Should be special, you know? Not just some thing you should obligated to do because someone told you to.” 

June digested his words for moment before responding. “But won’t you get bored?”

“Bored?”

“Of me.” 

Dustin’s eyes widened again in understanding. _She’s afraid I’ll leave her._ “June…” he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I’m never gonna get bored of you. I _love_ you. I’m not gonna leave you.” 

“You mean it?” June seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Damn rights, I mean it. I love you, June. Why would I leave you when I love you more than anything else in the world?” 

“Because I won’t put out,” June repeated the words her mother had used. They felt dirty and harsh and made stomach tighten. 

“Oh God,” Dustin wrapped his arms around the girl. “Your mom’s putting words in your head again. She’s a fucking moron. I don’t want _that_ from you. I just want you to be happy.” 

“I’m sorry,” June sniffed. “I don’t know why I’m being such a fucking wuss. I shouldn’t let her get to me.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dustin murmured, stroking her back in soothing circles. “I’m just glad we cleared this up.” 

“Me too,” June looked up at him again. 

“For the record,” Dustin brushed away a few of her stray tears. “I think you’re incredibly beautiful and I love making out with you. Trust me, you’re not boring.” 

“Ya think?” 

Dustin chuckled at that and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Ya, you’re smokin' hot.”  

They laughed for a few seconds before falling back onto the couch, Dustin holding June against him so both of them could lay down. 

And was how Mrs. Henderson found them, dozing off with grins on their faces, science project long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be back with more one-shots soon !


End file.
